Lee Tockar
Lee William Tockar (born February 11, 1969) is a Canadian visual artist and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Beast Wars: Transformers (1998) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Parmon Sean, Khatah, Priest, Tannis *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Kong: King of the Apes (2016) - Kong *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Amda Wabo (ep3), Darth Maul (ep1), Nute Gunray, Vizago (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Darth Maul (ep2), Nute Gunray (ep2) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Dean (ep43), Hero-Man, Prism Link, Prison Guard *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Coriander Cumin (ep129), Snips (ep131) *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Pronto Geronimole, Armoured Guard (ep37), Cajun Slinger, Chief Lucius, Cronie (ep11), Engineer (ep15), Fang (ep12), Fav Powers, Flunky (ep11), Frost (ep18), Gabe Powers (ep21), Ghost (ep5), Henchmen (ep22), Jimmo Shane (ep36), John Bull, Jonny Man, Jonny Man Goon Driver (ep40), Lode, Manager (ep16), Marcus Powers (ep2), Miner (ep5), Movie Villain (ep16), OCD Plaintiff (ep31), Prison Guard (ep30), Prisoner 2 (ep13), Sentinal, Slinger (ep10), Tall Thug (ep41), Underlord Holt, Underlord Sleade, Watts, Waylon (ep9) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007) - Wren (ep3) *Street Sharks (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2012) - Caleb (ep12) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Dirty Joe Muldoon, Fizz Bombers (ep41), Frog (ep26), Guide (ep15), Kent Nuisance (ep8), Mailman (ep3) *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Miguel *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Bibble, Fungus, Happy Trolls *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Bibble, Skeezite#2 *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Male Announcer *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Ambassador Bismark, Guard#2 *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Bibble, Fungus#1, Fungus#2 *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Bibble, Fungus#1, Fungus#2 *Ben Hur (2003) - Guard, Judas, Shepherd#2, Slave *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Makuta, Pewku *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Kongu, Makuta *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) - Driver, Justin, Onion, Owl, Stevie *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Snivel *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Shipwreck *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Beachhead, Ex-Eel, Shipwreck *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Brain, MAD Cat *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Buddy, Deputy, McSquizzy *Planet Hulk (2010) - Android, Additional Voices *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Charlie in the Box, Gingerbread Guard, Windup Mouse 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Snips *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Snips *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Mr. Micron *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Milo the Elf, Ridley, Vixen *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Dathan 'TV Specials' *Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (2002) - Ruff *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Prism Link *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Snips *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Pronto Geronimole, Elder, Jonny Man, Underlord Holt, Underlord Sleade *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Pronto Geronimole *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Pronto Geronimole, Lode *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Pronto Geronimole *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Pronto Geronimole, Countdown Henchman, Glasses, Lode 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Darth Maul (ep2) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Keith Black *Tetsujin 28 (2005) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Q-Ball Trivia *Numbers of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Numbers of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors